Teh Bleachers
History Old period '' *The Bleachers was formerly owned by '''Alcibiades', an awesome mod that doesn't get on much these days. He has recently returned to hang around Bowser's Castle, but remains a legend told to every young bleachers reg. In an epic Battle to the death , involving the summoning of jive turkeys and the flinging off of random cliffs appearing out of no where, The room was given to its current owner zaraki. *zaraki changed its name to "Bleachers" and back to "Teh Bleachers". Ooooog '''once known as the moderator Eleutherios subsequently revealed his true identity in this chaotic period. He was hailed as the funniest user to touch all of Kong and inspired one a many young teens to seek a better life. Unfortunately such an asset escaped the doomed room of Teh Bleachers as he left to own his own room, The Flagpole. *One of the room's Regulars , '''AmarynAnesthetic , became modded after the room was passed over to zaraki. She became the owner of a room called "Hypnotic Antibiotics". She now resides in Lunatic Pandora. *'Dacarnix', also an old Bleachers moderator, found a new job, which ultimately led to his disappearance and ominous visits every once in a while in the new era. He is the one who led zaraki to the Bleachers originally and was his role model. *'Malkes' also mysteriously disappeared as he went on a quest to seek his true identity and whatnot. Only to return in the glory days of the new period! ...with still a mysterious identity. *As the room underwent many changes with 5 moderators disbanding, zaraki was left at a lost. After which the period of the Bleachers known as the "Old Period" ended with the disappearance of many of the room's older Regulars. The room began again from scratch to enjoy the new period with all its glory! New Period '' *The new era began as zaraki at lost what to do about the declining activity ended up going through the most name changes a room has gone through in the history of all of kongregate. This ended up pretty much destroying what remained of the regulars and isolated the room to start from anew. zaraki ended up depressed, but regardless did not give up and kept on striving to increase activity. *To increase activity zaraki had talked to themselves for many months and kept visiting other rooms. With their ominous powers and magnetic pull the room eventually started to bloom and started getting active and zaraki no longer had to speak to themself! The turning point when the new era truly began is when the ever so..exciting Wolfey got modded hence ensuring Teh Bleachers to live on. *Recently as the room kept increasing it's status old regulars started coming on and returning to observe the recent glory and have nostalgia when the room was at it's best. Room wars also abound as the week war involving "The Hall of Odin" and "The Abyss" raiding the room only to observe as some of their own regulars and troops remained their due to an ominous magnetic force. Hence the room was striving once again. Moderators(active): 'zaraki:' Current room owner. The zaraki is an unknown entity hidden within folds of mystery. One person on Kongregate knows this person`s name. Few know their location and even fewer know a shred of their personal life. Their gender is also a dispute and quite the controversial topic. Luckily all these don't interfere with zaraki's job. They have remained loyal with Teh Bleachers through the era when it was at it's best to the great depression when all was silent and to it's current status as it has returned to glory. zaraki was born as ahampster. Jokes aside the whole hampster theme that zaraki got enveloped in resulted from this avatar: zaraki can be described as someone who loves serious debates. Sometimes they can assert themselves and adapt to the current environment of the room by means of RP, games, speaking of topics they have no idea about. Some unique features of zaraki is that they are never phased. Get zaraki angry and I'll give you a free cookie personally scratch that two cookies :D(not that you know who is writing this, which won't matter as zaraki won't get angry). The only thing that may get zaraki sad is when people are irritated by the room due to excessive cybering or trolling. Some hobbies zaraki enjoys include but are not limited to: swimming , reading(anything really), biking, watching CSI Miami, and playing soccer. zaraki also enjoys a daily healthy dose of corms and possibly a hampster back massage. Some zaraki pics outlining "it's" age phases: zaraki unfortunately has had many recent events happening the them. According to sources zaraki has acquired two jobs, is still at school, is ending up doing every job possible at home including but not limited to groceries/managing bills/cooking/dishes/laundry...etc... Hence the activity shall go down and the era where zaraki ruled will end D:. Some of zaraki's passions: *uses ::text!:: style of emoting. * Is quite in love with Lazlo ♥ * Loves Salads *Favourite food may just include Lasagna *Reading a decent comedic news script *nomming..in general *Flinging things off a random cliff *Playing kongai Malkes: ~ (AKA Malkaryns) He is a quiet mysterious individual. Now a days his vocabulary will consist of "hehe" or "shifty eyes" other then the times when he's fending off a troll... few understand him fully. Is very funny when he talks. Also very good at getting badges and has been around ,since the old times. Malkes is also a great moderator balance in "Teh Bleachers". When zaraki gets frantic and Wolfey isn't there he will descend quite righteously and harshly upon his naughty victims. He is a great friend to have when you get to know him and will always give wise advice when you need it. Malkes is pictured as someone who has many lifetimes of experience and seems to know just about everything. He lives with his girlfriend and with our imaginations we'll assume he is a bounty hunter of some sort. He has also got a pretty awesome tattoo recently :O Due to unavailable data associated with his mysterious nature no details of his hobbies,whereabouts or anything about him can be provided. Be his friend or be his prey you choose. 'Wolfey: He is quite the excited 15 year old who is always in a state of enthusiasm(well at least on kong). He was described by the infamous respected regular Zocra as the only "decent" regular the room received from the first name change when the epic troll period commenced. Hence on that rare compliment from someone such as Zocra, zaraki proceeded to observe him till he got modded. Wolfey is described as the soul of the party. His mere presence brightens everyone's mood and has many awaiting his return everytime. At one point people were shouting out as they guess when Wolfey will return. Wolfey has once upon a time described himself as zaraki's modlet, but that time as long past. He is now the reflection of a younger zaraki(which is a good thing btw in case you didn't know :P) with a much less grim attitude and even more innocent. He loves the attention people give him and makes everyone feel special in exchange. Old Regulars(active): ''Zocra'' (a.k.a Zoc)An intelligent 15 year old who loves portraying himself as an evil incarnate involving deep rituals of sacrifice and necrophiliac ceremonies. He has never failed to leave everyone in the blue or feeling uncomfortable from his cann ibalism discussions to his infamous room mantrain.~ \Quite enjoyable to converse with and he has a very hidden side to him. ''DementedOneiros''~ zaraki's alleged best buddy. He's the one that everyone can tell all their secrets to and still be listened without getting judged. He is very friendly and anyone can relate to him always due to his overwelcome attitude. Unfortunately he comes from a family of overachievers so is not allowed to stayon the computer much hence not really active. Regardless the times he is there are the times best speant on kongregate. ''HappyAlchoholic''~ zaraki's trusty good luck charm without him zaraki would have gotten no where!He's an awesome individual and is very friendly to all. He usually wonders from room to room and is very well known. He is also famous for his many multiple accounts(0ver 9000!!) He is also known for his face that looks like :3 and will add you before you can say moopie shmoopie! ''Underdash''- A''' '''young individual who began his life on Kongregate in the Bleachers, back when it was still "The Bleachers" although not at a very high level, (mostly due to his lack of effort when it comes badges) he shows up incredibly often, nearly every day. He is constantly bored, even though he keeps the room excited and homo-phobic free, and always seems to find a way to die every now and then. common nicknames for him include; Under, Dash, Dashy, Derda, and Kat. ''PinkE'': Quite an entertainer. He has recently returned from an absence. He also apparantly gives Wolfey "nakey" hugs whatever that may mean. Since PinkE is a lover of movies(and secret lover of Zocra, it's an undead relationship) he has created the Pink Points. A quiz based around his knowledge of film, celebrities and other things of the movie nature. He originally started it in Bleachers, then moved to other rooms. It is now back with everyone reset. ''Whilo1'': Another young individual who takes residence under "Teh Bleachers". He has been with us since it was "The Bleachers" and has watched many a friend come and go. He is currently one of Wolfey's best friends and apprentices. He is also "Teh Bleachers" current chef! He'll cook you up his room famous Whiloburgers if you ask nicely., i The Current Regulars! '1m2gr84u '- Funny and boring guy who loves to make other's life as hell. '''anushtha - One of the masters at the arrow game. A very loveable person. Which is a singer, song-writer, artist. He is also quite muscular or so his picture says. artiKslayer '- Chill guy who's fun to talk to and challenges people to hotness contests. '''babyemo1992 - '''the coolest girl u'll ever meet ;D jk talks alot thinks she is funny and is friendly to everyone :) '''Bigedude - '''One of the older newbies,He joined in december of 2008.But sadly,His old account (bigedude9) got banned.He pretended to be ...11 I think.then some meanie(thobby) called a mod.Nowadays,thobs isnt so bad.SO...bigedude was born.Funny,awesome,cool,laidback,and modesty,this guy has got everything!He is now one of Teh bleacher gods./he is the god of awesomeness,and he can create others to be gods.His relatives and friends that he knows that get on are these: tanner0782,duckboy17(not 6!),greenkirby96,and theryan 8.He lives somewhere in maryland,and He beleives in ghosts and the paranormal. '''Devad-' A nickname of my real name David. Nothin' much to say here, just a guy who came here from being persuaded by Tazaraki. A relatively new member. Since then, he has spent most of his time on The Lamp Factory, yet recently, he decided to join Tazaraki in Teh Bleachers. That's how he came to be in the Teh Bleachers Adventure. In other news, he spends most of his time here on the chat, sometimes playing MnB2. Not much is known about his personal life, however. Although he dislikes when people use the name/ word (sometimes) Eva. Reason is unknown. Just don't use it please. ^^ 'Dilligence '- Commonly known as Dill, or Dilly, he is the 17-year-old with a fetish for teddy bears, trisexuality, random statements, and above all else, kind-hearted perviness. Oh and hugglz.... always with the hugglz. He brings a smille to my heart and is quite fiesty. '''dragon191 - One of our regs who is amazing at gaming and fun to talk to. Potatoes. Also amazing at gaming is an understatement. dragon191 is currently the highest leveled person who resides in "Teh Bleachers". He is oddly calm which can be said to do with him always trying to beat others level wise. No one knows much about him, he only ever talks with the occasional hullo and then disappears. He shall be looked into(and he shall be defeated by zaraki level wise btw Don't listen to them, he will never beat me. :P) Duckncboy6 - Despite her name, she is a girl... A crazy girl who can be really funny. This crazy girl also seems to stir many teenage boy hormones in the room. Element103 - '''A odd individual whom after a long 10 month period of absence, has finnally returned to see the graceful new age. No one knows what came of the time called the "missing months". but it involved a mysterious line.../goto elementharthfayte......Having been here over 13 months, over his lifetime, his level confuses those whom inquire him about it, he blames it on ducktape, the magical substance he uses to block anything. Zaraki pulled him up from the Anthill, a mere 17 minutes after his first ever log in, and with the exception of a small visit to hypnotic antibiotics (a 6 minute long visit), teh bleachers is where he has remained. '''Fyreba113r-Very random guy (OOHH A SQUIRREL)..who likes 2 spend time chatting in(obviously) Teh Bleachers. Also likes 2 play kongai, and new challenges and stuff on front page. Meet mah bros: chimchar481, and 1234at. Looksy at mah sad fishy face :c Gobbles24 - one of the oldest "new" regulars. He is amazingly funny and awesome... Good to know and pal around with. His siblings are: Kadamon02, kitty_princess, Dilligence, and sk8er89... He is good at football... Hes random and nice... Hes bikissable (MI WORD DONT TAKE IT) and has many friends.... Hes been in Teh Bleachers as long as hes been on Kong.... He has two fav mods which are Wolfey and ZarZar... Sometimes feels underapretiated and unloved... He leaves the chatroom alot but is loyal to ZarZar... He has tryed leaving Teh Bleachers twice, but has always came back... His name is Tim... And he owns the tree (in Teh Bleachers)! :P Gobbs waz here XD hottieguitagrl - Very random girl who is very nice. Friends with a lot of our regs and fun to talk to. I was here! Jessness - Random, friendly girl who keeps zaraki and Wolfey in cages. WE WILL ESCAPE EVENTUALLY >:O (They Will Never Excape btw) Jiur - Random guy who makes me laugh for some reason. A good friend. Kadamon02 - A real pleasure to talk to. Almost everyone that knows him loves him, he gives awesome advice about almost anything, and is our self proclaimed "friendly neighbourhood therapist". He even has his own theme song! (Kada is married to Zaraki, Wolfey, wowo7, Jonnywaurs, and Jessness) Kada is also loved by 20 girls (and 9 guys), so if you like him.... Don't worry, you're not alone. KAAAAAAAHN!!! Status: Feeling great! :D kellertherocker - Really awesome guy who is probably one of the most loved guys(we seem to have many most loved guys..~zaraki) in Teh Bleachers. He's sometimes in Paradise though. kisskisskisskiss - Person who loves everyone. Very, very random person. Also likes one of Robbies $15 hookers EMOPANDA95 and PiE kitty_princess - Really nice girl that is hard not to love. Friends with a lot of people and is really awesome. Is Jebus's little sister (sk8er89, see below) and if you annoy her she will use the powers that she has to bring the evil dancing penguins to hurt you! She also loves to nomm souls, if she doesn't speak to you, don't worry, she is just in a afk coma... she does that often. I are here! ^.^ (Btw, Kool_Sasuke should be here, not in front if the 'Js *sigh* Stupid) (Yeah, I know. I've been re-alphabetizing the list.) Kool_Sasuke - A complete douchebag who should have his internet taken away. He really doesnt do anything but harass us and gets away with it for whatever reason. I think its cause he fried his brain being addicted to Narutard. Koraj - That crazy son of a bitch who tries to see how far he goes on 3-4 hours of sleep, and loves to throw people adding DOKEN at the end... WIKIDOKEN! Also wants to make a huma sized hamster ball, build a 1 kilowatt laser on the roof to protect from evil people and squirrels, dreaming of extremely detailed battles with the strangers around him, and wonders why Europe is called The West and Asia The East when CLEARLY Asia's in the West & Europes in the East. ... Dumbasses. LazloZania - A new reg to Teh Bleachers, he is also a badge whore, but most likely not as much as Zenshino. He normally spends his time in MalFunction, but decided(since zaraki is uber awesome) to come and chill in Teh Bleacher. LethalMutiny - Grammar Nazi to the extreme. Once you get to know him, he's a really great guy to get along with. Hates noobs. Is also very random at times. Here too! ljispopular - Cool guy who is also very good at gaming and a great friend. Masterdemon- A awesome demon guy who rules over all demons. RPs alot and can teleport and shapeshift but strangely cant swim. Falcon punches at random. Hates getting huged unless its a girl. Awesome to hang out with.(likes sitting in trees) He's also addicted to Platform Racing 2. Rules the"Relm of darkness" and lives there too. notsopedobear- A conpleatly random guy who, for some strange reson, calls kitty_princess "Typri" and in return, kitty_princess calles him "dober"... They will yell at you if you call them eather one of those names, so don't try it! The guy is friends with a lot of girls in Teh Bleachers, and comes up with epic super huggles, if he's around, never poke anyone else, you always poké them! powknights - Wolfey's best friend in real life. He's not really on too much, but is pretty funny and can talk to almost anyone about almost anything. PwNno0bS '''- Dilligence's "twin" (bestest friend) IRL. SHe loves Pandas and making art, although she has a huge love for small aminals! '''sakeo - Really cool neko boi who is awesome and LOVES ramen! Sakes - Very fun, lovable guy who has an awesome avatar. Very random and funny. He is also a good person to ask for directions with newcomers. Don't be afraid if I say I'm horny. I always am :) SecondHeart - '''The happy loveable guy who seems to like to nom people and likes getting huggled. Overall he is a guitarist and a singer ( a really good one too ;D) Warning: He noms >:D '''sk8er89 - An awesome guy who, as you probably guessed, loves to skateboard. He's also quite good at gaming and is Zenshino's assistant badge whore. Is also the Jebus of this chatroom. Never call him sk8er, he is always Jebus. SmexyLexi - Friendly girl who's crazy (in a good way) and is friends with almost everyone. SupriseDeath - random new regular that spelt his name :D:D friendly,loyal,and helpful (lies) :D TehBlackKnight- A awesome friend of Gobbles who loves anime, and loves wepons... He loves sports, and teh ladies XD... (ps Hes better than Gobbles at everything) Nicknames: Black, Knight, Teh, and LELOUCHE... Peace Out & Love In XD underdash - A guy who is almost always bored, though he's far from boring himself. has been with teh Bleachers since "The Bleachers" Might have a youtube channel soon, too! wowo7 - VERY random girl who EVERYONE loves. Funny and fun to talk to. wulfy424 '''- A pretty strange person, but always welcomes company. He has powers, (Electricity, Magnitism, and ??? powers that aren't real but uses em when chatting) He also writes couplets, and loves to share them! Wulfy also is in love with kitty_princess..... We don't know how she feels though... Gets offended easily. He's KINDA creepy, ask Kitty_princess and she'll say he's "Meh, not teh best, but defently not teh worst! ^.^" Most people think that he is wolfey's follower, but its not true. He says he "I just like the name, OKAY?!" '''XxElectthedeadxX - One of the most amazing guyys I have ever met ( said so by me: EMOPANDA95 (his Gf )) He skateboards, play soccer, football, and has music talent for the guitar. Hmmm.. did I mention he was AMAZING?! Haha.. I love him, I bet you will too.. but TOO BAD! He's mine ^^ Zenshino - Our badge whore of the room.By badge whore we mean he claims to be so. VERY random and funny guy. Tazaraki! Teh bleachers epic story writer. Tazaraki (Epicly named person) Tazaraki was a young person, very popular, everyone loved him. One day wolfey found him at the Lamp Factory! He had no choice but to notice the amazing awesomeness that gleemed from his username. Right away he asked Tazaraki to come to his regular room, Teh Bleachers, and meet zaraki, his evil twin. Taz was ready for whatever was to come, as he slowly entered into Teh Bleacher, a room where you party'd all the time! But he was instantly suprised by how amazingly awesome (but not as awesome as himself of course) that zaraki was! Now they are secret best friends and have never been happier together! Tazaraki now comes regular to Teh Bleachers, now knowing that he will always be loved and welcomed into this amazing community. Hugglz for everyonee!! ::hugglz:: Teh Bleachers!: Episode 1 Published June 30th, 2009 Here, is my newest creation. I have taken on writing a epic story for me, you the reader, and the rest of the regulars in this wonderful chat. All these storys will be published live in front of a audience! And they will be whenever i want! Enjoy this one, my first story, episode 1. Characters: Wolfey Tazaraki Sakes Anushtha Koraj Sakeo Devad Babyemo1992 Secondheart powknights Kadamon02 xxelectthedeadxx Once upon a time.. There was a group of people. They're names were Wolfey, Sakes, Anushtha, Koraj, sakeo, Devad, Tazaraki, babyemo, secondheart, and pow. They were all very bored and had no idea what to do on this very sunny and beautiful day. So, Wolfey came up with an amazing idea to hang out at this one park where there were bleachers. Everyone was on teh bleachers and having a blast! Until after about 10 minutes, when the ground started to shake! Teh bleachers flew up into the air! Nobody knew what was going on, and before they did know, they were in space. As teh bleachers were slowly floating in space, they spotted an asteroid! It was coming at them fast and just skimmed the very bottom of teh bleachers! It sent teh bleachers flying away from Earth and towards Mars! Teh bleachers made a nice, soft landing right on the surface of Mars, and, with everyone clinging for their life, slowly got off and stepped foot on the planet. They were scared and didn't know what to do. Then Secondheart spotted a weird looking figure....It was a alien named XxElectthedeadxX! XxElectthedeadxX slowly walked over to the group of earth explorers, looking at them strangely. THEN, out of no where! Sakeo threw Wolfey at the alien! Wolfey was flailing and the alien was unconscious! The group of people took XxElectthedeadxX back to teh bleachers. But it seemed he had some sort of emergency device on him! HE BLEW UP! Everybody was on teh bleachers and it sent them flying off mars! XxElectthedeadxX the alien had perished, but all the people on teh bleachers were okay. So, as Teh Bleachers floated soundly throughout more space, Sakes and babyemo1992 started to get hungry. "We should look for a place to go and eat" said Sakes. So, with that said, the group of heroes maneuvered Teh Bleachers through a drive through at Mcdonalds. Wolfey went up to the drive through. "Hello may i have a" ---But then he looked at the register person...it was a trap! The Mcdonalds transformed from a Mcdonalds into a giant spaceship! So WITH THAT, the group of wanderers were trapped inside a spaceship!!!!! The mean alien owners of it took away their bleachers, and took them all prisoner and locked them in jail. So with everyone trapped inside the alien prison, they were all upset and they all thought it was all over. Wolfey could hear everybodys stomach growling from hunger. Just then Wolfey came up with a plan! "Oh guarddd comee here!!", Wolfey yelled to the guard and proceeded to use his charm to seduce him. While he did that, he gave off a secret signal to the rest of his friends that meant "to come and nom through the jail bars!" Babyemo1992 and Secondheart made it free first, and they kicked the guard in the head knocking him out. Now everyone was FREE from the jail!!! They had to make a plan and fast. Koraj found the map of the spaceship from the guard and gave it to Tazaraki. Tazaraki pointed out where the CENTRAL CONTROL was of the spaceship and told everyone what to do. Before they left, Koraj sneaked the gun from the guard. Wolfey nom'd through the central control room doors, and suprised the enemy, but alas they where heavily guarded and had weapons! It was Kadamon02, the evil spaceship leader, who chuckled at their futile attempt to take over the ship! "Guards, attack them!" he yelled. Everyone screamed in terror. BUT THEN, Koraj came out of no where with the gun he snuck from the guard! Bam! Bam! Bam! he took out 3 guards with ninja-like action! But something terrible happened. Koraj was stabbed through the heart with a lazer sword! ---It was Kadamon02!--- He told the other guards to go activate the self-destruct button, while he held the "kids" off. Koraj slowly was dieing, but he had enough strength to throw Secondheart the gun! He tried to shoot at Kadamon02, but the shots were deflected with his lazer sword! The deflected shots hit powknights in the knee! But then Wolfey came out of no where with a random lazer sword He pulled it out of thin air. An epic battle was about to start. Wolfey and Kadamon02 where fighting to the death in an epic lazer sword battle, Wolfey was swinging like crazy but Kada dodged every swing. "Go Tazaraki, powknights, Secondheart, look for a way out!" "But wolf--" Secondheart was interuppted "NO GO" Wolfey used The Force to push the others out of the room and close the door behind him. The others were upset, but they left and looked for the guards. Devad and Sakes used their karate moves to take out the guards, and they found their bleachers! In the meantime, Wolfey was facing off with Kadamon02. Wolfey swung 3 more times and grazed Kada's arm, but not enough to effect him. Kadamon02 took a swing and chopped Wolfeys left hand off! Wolfey was in agonizing pain but he kept going. He swung when Kada wasn't looking and chopped Kada's feet off. But then he saw that Kadamon02's feet where--ROBOTIC. he was an android! Kadamon02 then used his backup jetpacks to float above Wolfey. "This is the end Wolfey!" BUT THEN! Out of no where teh bleachers burst through the front window! BAM! They crashed right into Kada, crushing him entirely. Anushtha, Sakes, and SecondHeart jumped off of teh bleachers and looked for Wolfey. They heard his moans and saw him on the floor----not only did they crush Kadamon02, but they crushed half of Wolfey too! "i am....dying" Wolfey said. "Noo!!, We can't make it wihout you!" said the others. But then...Wolfey died. The others took Wolfeys body aboard teh bleachers, hoping he may have a chance as they flew away from the soon to be destroyed ship. Secondheart, still with his gun in hand, decided to take charge after Wolfey, on their quest to return home! ''---To Be Continued!---'' Notable Mentions: [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/buggieboy Buggieboy] He is zaraki's official advisor. Hailed from some random room called the hall of Odin and was slowly sucked in. buggie possesses quit e the prestigious personality and is fun to talk to. His biggest dislikes compromise of horny teens cybering and will mute that at sight. He loves playing PR2 and enjoys poking fun of the abyssal chatters there. He enjoys long walks on the beach and fling stones at random birds(his nature as a bug obliges him not to like that species) Newer reg, and pure awesome, need I say more? [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/dragon191 dragon191] One of our regs who is amazing at gaming and fun to talk to(not really :P <---Lies! >:O). Seems to like potatoes. (It's true, I do like potatoes.) Also amazing at gaming is an understatement. dragon191 is currently the highest leveled person who resides in "Teh Bleachers". He is oddly calm which can be said to do with him always trying to beat others level wise. No one knows much about him, he only ever talks with the occasional hullo and then disappears. He shall be looked into(and he shall be defeated by zaraki level wise btw Don't listen to them, he will never beat me. :P ) This person seems to have a bright future :O [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/googoolyeye googoolyeye] Definitely one of the more popular users known around the site that has newly resided in "Teh Bleachers". He originally came from Xanadu, which is owned by Ukos. After uncovering the hidden inspiring awe of Teh Bleachers he chose to reside there in his periods of boredom. Unknowingly exterior forces were at play, which slowly made this hunky male a permanent regular(he's had the ceremony and all that, this is an endorsed statement :O). googoolyeye goes by many names such as huggalump, Peaches ‘n’ Creme, Inky, ooooples, googly, Schmooooky Pookie Pooo,Sugah Boogah, goog,Twinkle Toes, Spunky, Daddy Mack and so forth and so on(you get the idea) He is known for winning the popularity contest in the forums as most likable and user people want to see post in the kongregate sub-forum. He has given a lot to this community such as being a member of the KFC(makes some quality chicken) and a member of the KFCC(those competition consultants) He has also made his very own competition compromised of 100 players which do date has been the second ever successful competition with 100 players+. He has proven in that competition just how much you can rely on him. He is known for his superior intellect with his fine programming skills and will be glad to help anyone and if he isn't able to no one can!!@(well maybe Ventero can...not the point though D:) goog is identified as a cyborg hamster and through close observations in the chatroom...he seems to be zaraki's other never met twin as they always seem to think alike and say the same things at the same time. Alibi googly is sometimes more responsible and more serious in what zaraki says, but they pretty much complete each other. With that he can easily be identified as someone you should meet and become friends with(and add possibly...he's always depressed about his low fans) Editors So if you edited just sign your name here ^__^ I'll start with me then: Also, i say that we put down what we like to edit most. I will start with me: *zaraki shifty glance *Wolfey: *Tazaraki : Main Editor of the Tazaraki section and Teh Bleachers Trilogy ( a epic book series) *googoolyeye: wow guys, that's the wrong competition poster -_-,(I forget D:) *wulfy424: *dragon191: For all your re-alphabetizing needs. *Koraj: *Sorry, had to change my regular info* *Underdash: basiclly, i added my self into everything with my name. and now i wanna be in teh story too. and this. Rawr. *Sakes: the best friggen story grammar freakazoid for Tazaraki there is! Category:Teh Bleachers Day...